House of Anubis Season 4
by HOAFan99
Summary: Everyone comes back from their summer break
1. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 1

House of Anubis Season 4

Episode 1

Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, and Mara walk through the main door. Trudy comes out of the kitchen in joy.

"TRUDY!" Alfie shouts

"Hi! Welcome back!" Trudy responds, they all hug her.

"I've got fresh baked cookies in the oven ready to be taken" says Trudy. Alfie runs into the kitchen. Joy, Jerome and Mara walk into the living room

"Have you seen Eddie?" Patricia asks as he walks up right behind her

" Sorry, I haven't" Trudy says. Eddie puts his hands over Patricia's eyes.

"Guess who" Eddie says. Patricia almost flips him over her shoulder but he stops her.

"Yacker!" Eddie says frightfully. Patricia turns around and sees him standing behind her.

"I told you never to sneak up on me"

"Not even to do this…" he kisses her on the lips.

" Okay, maybe that" she leans in to kiss him again but KT interrupts when she comes through the door.

"Not really the first thing I wanted to see" KT says.

"KT!" Eddie and Patricia reply. They hug her. Mara walks back into the main entrance.

"KT, welcome back!" She hugs Kt.

" Um, have any of you seen Fabian?" Mara asks. Eddie, Patricia and KT all shake their heads

" Well, um tell me when he comes by will you?"

" Uh, sure" Eddie replies. Mara walks back into the living room. Alfie walks back into the main entrance with a handful of cookies in his hand and sees Eddie and KT

"Eddie, Kt!" he runs and hugs both of them. Patricia brushes the cookie crumbs off Eddie's shoulder.

"Sibuna?" Alfie says.

"Fabian's not here yet" KT replies

_Fabian walks through the door _

"Fabian!" Yells the rest of Sibuna. They all run up and hug him, when they release from the hug they all put their right hand over their right eye

"Sibuna" says the 5 of them. Victor is in his office stroking Corbiere

"They have returned Corbiere, each and every one of them, but nothing is going to stop me from what I have been searching for my whole life, and that is, "the water of life". The Sibuna gang is still in the main entrance; Eddie hears a series of whispers

"Osirian" says an ominous voice. Eddie looks puzzled after he hears it for the 3rd time. Patricia looks at him.

"Are you okay?" she asks him

"It's the house, it's talking to me again" he replies

"Hmm, hasn't done that in a while" Fabian adds

"Chosen one" says the same ominous voice. Eddie looks even more puzzled

"Well what's it saying?" asks KT. Eddie looks above to see if Victor is looking out his window, he looks back down.

"All it said was, Osirian" Eddie replies. Fabian breathes a sigh of relief

"Whew, that's probably nothing, the house use to call the chosen one all the time"

"Yeah but, after it said Osirian, it said Chosen one" Eddie adds. They all look at each other with puzzled expressions.

"Nina? But she's in America, why would the house be talking about the Chosen one? Alfie replies. Just in the middle of Alfie's sentence, Eddie get's a vision of the back of someone's head, whose hair looks a lot like Nina's. His vision ends and everyone is looking at his suspiciously.

"Eddie, what did you see?" Patricia asks


	2. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 1 part 2

Everyone is still in the main entrance looking puzzled at Eddie.

"Eddie, what did you see?" Patricia asks worriedly.

"Uh, I saw a raven…flying out of the house" Eddie replies suspiciously.

"A raven? " Alfie asks

"Yep, that's what I saw". Eddie quickly walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, the others follow. Just as Fabian is about to sit down, Mara comes behind him and hugs him.

"Fabian!" Mara says joyfully. As she releases, Fabian look up at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um, hi Mara" Fabian says. Mara sits down right next to him

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Mara asks. The sibuna gang gives each other a look that says "don't tell her about it".

"Um, we were just…talking about our holidays" KT replies.

"That's kind of a letdown"

"Oh, speaking of letdown, how is he?" KT asks

"He's good, but I have got to stop him from checking out the poodle that lives next door". They all exchange smiles. Mara gets up, messes up Fabian's hair and goes into the kitchen. Willow walks into the living room.

"Alfie!" Willow shouts.

"Hey Willow!". He gets up and hugs her.

"You know, Trudy has cookies, fresh out of the oven in the kitchen" Alfie says. Willow takes a deep breath

"Squee!" she exclaims. She grabs Alfie's hand and runs into the kitchen with him.

"Um, I'm just gonna go and unpack my stuff" Eddie says. He leaves the living room and walks towards his room.

"Okay, house, now would be a good time for you to tell me what my vision meant". When no one responds he starts to pack his things. As he opens the suitcase, the first thing he sees is Nina's locket. He goes to reach it and get's another vision of Nina. This time he could see that she is in the attic trying to get to the cup of ankh. After his vision ends he grabs the Necklace and runs directly to the attic. Once he reaches he gets a headache. He opens the door and see's the back of someone's head

"What are you doing here?" Eddie says

THE END


	3. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 1 part 3

The figure turns around revealing that is in fact Nina. She looks at him worriedly.

"You scared me, I thought you were victor!" she says relieved.

"How did you even know I was up here?"

"Uh, hello…I'm the osirian, I get visions"

"Sarah told me you might discover your powers sooner or later"

"Anyway what are you doing up here? Everyone else is downstairs, come on!" he grabs her and to take her downstairs put she pulls away quickly.

"Eddie no, no one can know I'm here especially Fabian. I'll tell them when I'm ready". She sighs and sits down on her suitcase.

"So what your just gonna stay up here for the school year?"

"I'm not really enrolled in school right now… do you think you can maybe, hack me into the school's system?"

"I can try but I doubt it". He sits down on a chair right across from her

"I thought you said we had to be kept apart or else bad things would happen"

"I had to be sure, yet here we are and nothing happened". Eddie get's up

"Well I guess I should be heading back down, everyone is probably wondering where I am"

"Oh Eddie, before you go I'm gonna need a couple of things"

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, my locket…" He digs through his pocket and takes out the locket, he hand it to her.

"And, I'll need food"

"I'll bring you up some of Trudy's cookies"

"Oh and see if you can get me some pain killers, this headache is annoying me". He starts to leaves the room and goes downstairs. Patricia runs into him.

"Hey I was just gonna go help you unpack" says Patricia

"Uh, nope I'm good, already finished". KT comes down the stairs

"Hey does anyone know why there's and extra bed in our room?

"Oh no, please tell me we're not getting _another_ American" Patricia groans

"Ahem" says Eddie and KT.

"No offense"

"I think I might know who that is"

"Really? Who?" KT asks. Eddie takes a deep breath.

"Well I think it might be…" Amber walks through the door.

"Surprise! I'm back from Fashion school" Amber yells. Fabian and Alfie come out of the living room in excitement.

"Amber!" everyone exclaims. They all hug her.

"Okay, that's enough wrinkling my dress" She says

"Same old Amber" Fabian says. Patricia, Fabian and KT walk into the living room. Eddie goes into the kitchen to get food for Nina

"Um Amber, there's something you should know. When you were at Fashion school I started seeing someone else".

"Alfie, I know willow told me and put about 3 million "sorry emoticons" to make me forgive you two. Be happy". Alfie smiles as if a huge weight has just lifted off his shoulders.

"Now, help me bring all this stuff back into my room" she says. Meanwhile Eddie is in the Kitchen filling up containers with food. Patricia walks in and sees him.

"Having a bit of a snack?" she asks

"Umm, Trudy asked me to throw these out, they're no good" he quickly replies. He seals the last container and takes all of them outside the room. He waits out the kitchen to see if Patricia's going to come out but when she doesn't he runs upstairs with the containers. Patricia opens the kitchen door slightly enough to see where Eddie took the containers. She follows him upstairs without being noticed. He goes up into the attic and closes the door behind him but doesn't close it completely. Patricia follows him up the stairs.

"Okay, here's about a week worth of food "Eddie says to Nina. Patricia bursts through the door and sees Nina.

THE END


	4. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 2

Patricia has just entered the attic where Nina and Eddie are. She looks at Eddie first and then sees Nina.

"Ni…!" Patricia begins to shout. Eddie and Nina shush her to be quiet

"Patricia, you can't tell anyone I'm here" Nina says. She looks at Eddie with an angry face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was behind me" Eddie says. Nina changes her attitude and sits down on the bed.

"Why exactly can't anyone know that she's here?" Patricia asks

"I'm not enrolled in school as yet, my grams is kind of losing her memory so she forgot to enroll me"

"So what's the plan?" Patricia asks

"Well, first of all we can't let anyone else find out until I'm enrolled. Second you guys are gonna have to sneak into school to hack me into the school system"

"And how are we supposed to do that? For one thing it's going to be impossible to get into Mr. Sweet office and we don't know how to get you in" Patricia says

"I know how to hack in" Nina says. Eddie and Patricia look at her with a confused look on their face.

"Fabian taught me" Nina says

"But how are you going to tell us if you can't leave the attic?"

"The osirian isn't the only one with powers; we can sort of send each other mind messages while you're in the office" Nina says. Eddie puts his right hand over his right eye.

"Sibuna?" Questions Eddie. Patricia looks at Nina with a look of approval.

"Sibuna!" says all three of them.

"It is 10 o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely, and then I want to hear a pin drop" says Victor as he drops a pin.

"Some things never change" says Nina. Patricia gives her a hug before she heads downstairs with Eddie. Once Eddie and Patricia reach the second floor, Eddie kisses Patricia goodnight. Eddie heads downstairs into his room.

The Next day everyone is downstairs in the dining room eating breakfast. Jerome dabs whipped cream on the top of Joy's nose. Fabian pretends as if he's going to throw up.

"Oh come on Fabian, when you get a girlfriend you'll be doing the same thing too" says Joy. Fabian looks down at his bowl of cereal with a depressed face

"Too soon Joy, too soon" Says Amber. Mara looks at Fabian also with a depressed face.

"Look, Fabian I'm sorry, I didn't think would hit a nerve" Joy says. Fabian looks up at her with a smile on his face.

"Its fine, it's just hard sometimes "Fabian says. Everyone continues to eat their breakfast. Eddie and Patricia both get a text at the same time from Nina that says "Sibuna meeting, with EVERY sibuna member 9 in the attic". KT looks at them with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything alright?" Kt asks. Eddie holds up a piece of bread up to his right eye to tell her that it involves sibuna. They all get up and go to school


	5. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 2 part 2

Joy and Jerome are talking in the school hallway.

"So, how's your dad been?" Joy asks.

"He's been doing well, he's trying to get back his old job but it's kind of hard considering the whole jail thing" Jerome replies. Joy holds his hand and looks at him lovingly. They both notice a new teacher walk in. Joy could not believe his eyes, for it was Mr. Winkler

"What's he doing back here" Joy asks in an annoyed tone. Joy had a flashback to when she was in the cellar wearing the robe she wore during the chosen one ceremony.

"Joy? Are you alright you drifted off into space for a moment" Jerome says concernedly. Joy snaps out of it.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just um… nothing"

"Well, I think nothing deserves some crisps, my treat" The smile at each other and walk to the lounge. Patricia, Eddie and Kt walk down the hallway.

"So, what's in store for Sibuna this year? Ancient curses? More antique items to find? Asks KT. The stop at Patricia's locker.

"Been there, done that" Patricia replies. Eddie looks down at hisphone.

"Actually there's a…" Patricia cuts him off.

"An Anubis party, Amber's trying to arrange it with Victor" Patricia says quickly.

"Yay, I love parties" KT says. Kt walks away from Eddie and Patricia

"Why didn't you tell her about the sibuna meeting?"

"We don't know if Nina meant what she meant, anyway I needed away to get rid of KT"

"Why?"

"Remember, we have to get Nina enrolled back in school again. Now have you tried out the mind message thing?" Eddie closes his eyes and concentrates.

"Nina, can you hear me?" Eddie says in his mind.

"What's happening" Patricia asks. Eddie sighs and opens his eyes.

"Nothing, it's not working". Patricia sighs. Eddie closes his eyes again and he hears Nina's voice

"Testing, testing 1 2 3" Nina says speaking into Eddie's mind

"Alright what do we do now?" Eddie says out loud so Patricia can hear.

"Is Mr. Sweet out of his office?" Eddie looks over to his office. The door is closed

"Yep, but I can get him out" Eddie grabs Patricia's hand and walks over to Mr. Sweet's office. They stand outside the doorway

"Alright Patricia, do you think you could create a distraction to get Mr. Sweet out of his office?" Patricia takes a deep breath and thinks.

"I think so" she goes into Mr. Sweet's office, pushes down the suit of armor and runs out. Mr. Sweet runs after her. Eddie sneaks into his office.

"Alright I'm in"

"Okay, on the computer there should be a program called "StudentER", once you've clicked that there should be a tab that says enrollment"

Meanwhile, Patricia goes into the lounge where she sees Joy and Jerome sitting together. She runs behind the couch their sitting on.

"If Mr. Sweet asks I was never here" says Patricia. She ducks back behind the couch. Mr. Sweet runs into the lounge.

"Where did Ms. Williamson go?" Mr. Sweet asks while breathing heavily.

"Uh she went into the girl's bathroom" says Joy. Mr. Sweet begins to run in to the girl's bathroom

"Mr. Sweet you can't go in there!" Yells Joy. Mr. Sweet stops right outside the bathroom to wait for Patricia to come out. Patricia get's up from behind the couch and runs back to Mr. Sweet's office. Mr. Sweet sees her and runs after her. She reaches the office.

"Eddie, are you finished yet?" Patricia asks

""almost I just have to press enter and…done" Eddie get's up from the chair grabs Patricia's hand and runs to class.

*After School*

Eddie, Patricia and Nina are in the attic.

"So, did you get it done?" Asks Nina

"Yep, your officially enrolled" Says Patricia

"Great, the only problem now is that… this is my room now"

"I'm sure I could pull some strings with Willow and get her to move up here" Says Patricia

"Its 9 o'clock we should get the others up here" says Eddie as he gets up and begins to walk to the door

"What? I told you no one else can know I'm here, not until tomorrow anyway" Nina says

"But your text, it said you wanted to have a sibuna meeting" Says Eddie

"What text?" she feels around her pockets

"Where's my phone?" They all exchange concerned looks.

"Someone stole Nina's phone" says Patricia

"And… they know about sibuna" says Nina

THE END


	6. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 2 part 3

Eddie is waiting outside Patricia's door. He lies against the wall and takes out his phone to look at the text sent from Nina's phone. Patricia walks out of the door.

"Hey, you waited for me" says Patricia

"Who would have done this?" Eddie asks. Patricia looks at his phone to see what he was talking about.

"Well whoever it is could be trouble for us" Patricia grabs Eddie's hand and they start to walk down the hallway. Nina walks up behind them.

"Hey, guys wait up!" Nina says.

"What are you doing out of the attic?" asks Eddie

"I'm ready; I can't stay in there anymore. I'm starting to think that victor's taxidermy animals are watching me"

"Well, we'll get through this together" says Eddie. He let's go of Patricia's hand and puts it over his eye

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" says the three of them

"Speaking of sibuna, there's like 7 of us now" says Patricia

"We'll work it out" says Nina. They walk down the stairway. Meanwhile, in the dining area, Joy, Jerome, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Willow are eating breakfast. Eddie and Patricia walk through the door.

"Guys, Patricia and I have something to tell you" says Eddie. Amber drops her spoon in shock.

"You're getting married?" Asks Amber. Everyone looks at Amber with a confused expression on her face.

"No!" exclaims Patricia and Eddie in unison.

"Look who's back!" says Patricia. Eddie opens the door to see KT standing behind it.

"Thanks for the entrance, by the way there some girl standing right there" Says KT. KT sits down at the table and starts to pour her cereal. Nina walks through the entrance. Everyone drops their spoons in awe.

"Nina!" exclaims everyone at the table. They all get up to hug her.

"Oh, so that's Nina" says KT. Everyone sits down except for Fabian.

"Nina…I…I…how's your gran? Fabian says awkwardly. Nina happily sighs.

"She's doing really well; my aunt's taking care if her so I think she'll be ok". Mara walks through the door, and sees Nina.

"Nina! What are you doing here?" asks Mara. She quickly looks over to Fabian and notices he's happy.

"Well, it wasn't originally my idea but my gran already started to pack my bags"

"Well, it's great to have you back!" says Mara. Mara takes her seat and looks down at her phone disappointedly. Joy notices her face.

"Wait a minute, you two knew she was here yet you kept it a secret from me?…us?" exclaims Amber.

"I told them that I wasn't ready to tell you guys about it"

"Really Nina, you couldn't tell your best friend? Shame Nina Martin, Shame" says Amber. Nina Laughs and looks around for places to sit down but notices there aren't any.

"Wow, this place got a bit more crowded" says Nina. Fabian get's up

"Uh, here, take my seat" Fabian says.

"No it's ok, I'm not hungry anyway"

"Oh…can I um, talk to you outside?"

"Sure". Nina walks out into the hallway and Fabian Follows. Fabian looks at Nina worriedly.

"Where are we?" Fabian asks

"In the main entrance?" Nina says suspiciously

"No, I mean us. Where are we our relationship?" Nina sighs heavily and sits down on the stairs. Fabian sits down beside her

"Look Fabian. When we were separated for as long as we were I thought we could make the long distance thing work but during the summer when I was working as a lifeguard I kind of met someone else"

"What do you mean by kind of?" Fabian asks harshly

"We dated for the summer, but Fabian you can't be mad about it. We split up!". Fabian get's up from beside her.

"So while I was wondering how I was supposed to survive without you here and your off in America with another guy!?" Fabian yells. Everyone in the dining room hears him and runs towards the door to listen. Nina get's up.

"I told that we had to move on, I told you I was okay for you to see other people yet you couldn't give me the same opportunity?!". Victor comes out of his office.

"Whatever this ruckus is about I assure you it will not go on in this house!?" . Victor walks down the stairs holding papers. He reaches the last stair and sees Nina.

"Ms. Martin, your arrival shall not ever disrupt this entire house ever again! Do I make myself clear?" Victor asks. Nina looks through the words between victors fingers which read "Water of Life"

THE END


	7. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 3

Still looking through Victor's fingers, Nina's eyes opened wide. Victor looked at Nina with an angry look on her face.

"Ms. Martin! Do I make myself clear?!" Victor asks angrily. Nina snaps out of it.

"Crystal" says Nina. Victor walks back up into his office. Fabian angrily storms off to his room and Nina follows. Before Nina can get a word out Fabian walks in and closes the door behind him. Nina slides down against the wall in tears. Amber and KT walk out into the hallway to comfort Nina.

"Nina, you know how Fabian is. He'll be mad about it for awhile and then before you know it we'll all be gathered in the attic saying "Sibuna"" says Amber. KT and Amber sit down on both sides of Nina.

"Maybe your right" Says Nina. Amber gets up and grabs Nina's hand to pull her up from the ground. KT looks over to a plant and sees a written note.

"Guys, come look at this!" KT says. She gets up and shows them the note

"It's a note from Sarah. But it's in Latin or something" says Nina. KT looks around.

"Anyone here knows how to read Latin?" Asks KT. Nina and Amber shake their heads. Amber looks up from the note and looks at Fabian's door.

"But I know who does" Says Amber. Meanwhile everyone else is still in the living room still in shock about what happened.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened" says Eddie. Patricia puts her head on Eddie's shoulder. Mara get's up and walks out of the room over to Fabian's room. She knocks on the door but get's no response. She opens the door, walks in and sees Fabian sitting on his bed.

"Are you okay?"Mara asks. She sits down right next to Fabian. Fabian doesn't respond.

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Nina's right". Fabian takes a big sigh and looks at Mara.

"Yeah, I know"

"Then go talk to her! I know how it feels to have a broken heart and it doesn't get better until you learn to forgive and forget". Amber and KT walk into Fabian's room.

"Fabian! We need you to translate something" exclaims Amber.

"What do you need me to translate?" asks Fabian

"It's a note from Sarah but it's in a different language" says KT. She hands the note over to Fabian. He tries to translate it but fails.

"I can't read Latin" says Fabian

"But 2 years ago you told me that you knew how to speak Latin"

"Amber, I told you that I could speak _pig_-Latin"

"Oh!" says Amber. "Let me see that" says Mara. Fabian hands the note over to Mara.

"These rotten boys continue to disrupt me during my study, if only they would leave father alone to continue his as well. I wonder what they think is so interesting about his work" Mara translates. Amber, KT and Fabian look at Mara with shocked faces. Mara hands the note back to KT.

"Seems like it's a diary entry from whoever this Sarah person is" says Mara. She gets up and walks out of the room.

"Fabian if you're still depressed about Nina then…" Amber says.

"Nope, I'm completely fine now. But I think we need to have a Sibuna meeting if we're ever going to figure out what Sarah meant by this" says Fabian.

"We could have it in Frobisher's study" suggests KT. Fabian nods and the all walk out of the room and into the living room.

"Uh, Eddie, Patricia, and Alfie, we need to see you guys for a minute like right now" Says Amber. They all get up and walk out of the living room into the main entrance.

"What's going on?" asks Patricia

"Sibuna meeting inside Frobisher's secret study" Says Amber

"We can't exactly go down the stairs; Victor has that door locked up" Says Eddie

"Then we'll go down through the kitchen's entrance. Eddie do you still have the locket?" Asks Fabian

"You mean this one?" says Nina while she holds up the necklace.

"Perfect now let's go!" exclaims KT. They all walk into the kitchen. Nina uses the locket to open up the secret door and they all crawl through it. Once they reach the cellar they approach the bookcase.

"Alright, does anyone remember the code because I'm completely blanking" says Nina. Eddie reaches up and turns the dials. The bookcase opens but before it closes Victor walks down the stairs and sees the bookcase close.


	8. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 3 part 2

he Sibuna gang are all inside Frobisher's secret study. Victor stands outside the study waiting for them to come out.

"Okay guys so what do we have?" asks Nina. KT pulls the letter out of her pocket.

"Well we have a letter from Sarah explaining basically nothing" says KT.

"Well if she wrote in Latin she probably wanted it to be kept secret" Says Eddie.

"Secondly, we still don't know who took Nina's phone and what they know about us" Says Patricia. Nina looks around the room and sees the big mirror that they used to deflect the light from the booby trap.

"What's that?" asks Nina. She gestures over to the big mirror which Eddie picks up. Amber stares at herself in the mirror.

"This is how we get past the first booby trap in the tunnels" Says Eddie. He sets it down back in place.

"Maybe its Victor who knows" Says Amber. Everyone looks at Amber with confused facial expressions.

"Think about it; who is always angry with us for snooping around the house?" asks Amber.

"Victor" says Alfie

"Who knew about the Chosen one and the Osirian before anyone else?"

"Victor" says Alfie

"Well it could also be Robert Frobisher-Smythe" Says Fabian

"I doubt my great-grandfather would be trying to figure us out" says KT

"Exactly, if I was him I'd be worrying about what wrinkle cleanser I should use" says Amber. Victor knocks over a glass which breaks on the ground

"What was that?" asks Patricia. Eddie get's up and looks through the hole in the bookcase and sees Victor inside the cellar

"It's victor!" Eddie whispers.

"What do we do now?" asks KT quietly. Fabian whips out his phone and starts texting Joy.

"What are you doing?" asks Nina quietly.

"I think we need a little help from a past Sibuna member" Fabian whispers. Meanwhile, Joy, Jerome, Willow and Mara are all upstairs in the living room. Jerome and Joy sit on the couch listening to music while Willow and Mara study at the Dining table.

"Does anyone else fin it weird that we're usually the only ones here most of the time?" asks Willow.

"Come to think of it that is pretty weird" says Mara. Joy receives the text from Fabian.

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Joy. She gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"Everything alright?" asks Jerome. Joy nods and fills up a bowl with water. She opens the cupboard under the sink and pours the water inside it.

"Victor!" Joy calls out. Victor comes out from the cellar and goes into the kitchen.

"What is child!?" asks victor sternly.

"I was just about to get a snack from the fridge and I saw water coming out of the cupboard. I think the pipes may have sprung a leak" says Joy. Victor looks inside the cupboard. The Sibuna gang slowly goes up the stairway hoping that Victor doesn't hear them come up the stairs. Fabian gets out from the cellar and sees Joy in the kitchen. He mouths the words "thank you" to Joy. Joy notices what Fabian says and mouths the words "you owe me" back to Fabian. The Sibuna gang all head up to their rooms. Nina goes up into Patricia, Amber, and KT's room to spend the night inside. A couple hours later everyone is sound asleep. When midnight hits Joy, Jerome, Alfie and Patricia get up in a trance. They start to repeat the sounds "srehctaw eht fo eraweb". The chant soon wakes KT, Amber and Nina.

"Patricia…shut up!" says Amber as she throws a pillow at Patricia.

"Oh no! Not again!" exclaims KT. KT, Amber and Nina get out of bed.

"What do you mean not again?" asks Nina

"They did this last year!" says KT.

"Who's they?" asks Amber

"Patricia, Joy, Alfie and Jerome". Eddie runs into the room

"She's doing it too?" asks Eddie.

"Yep it's happening again" KT says as she takes out her phone.

"Can someone please explain to us what's going on?" asks Nina.

"It's a long story" says Eddie

"Bullet points Eddie, Bullet points" says Amber.

"Uh, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, Joy are the descendants of Frobisher's expedition party. Last year this is how their ancestors communicated with them. Hey, guess that wasn't such a long story" says Eddie. Eddie sits down next to Patricia. KT records Patricia's voice and then plays it backwards. It says "Beware of the watchers". Mara walks inside the room

"Guys Joy's doing it again!" says Mara. She looks at Patricia and notices she's doing the same thing as well.

"And so is Patricia?!" Mara says. Mara looks at Eddie, KT, Amber and Nina.

"What's going on?" asks Mara


	9. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 3 part 3

Everyone looks at Mara worriedly. Patricia is still speaking in reverse language.

"What is going on?" Mara repeats.

"Muay Tai!" KT blurts out. Everyone looks at KT suspiciously. Mara soon realizes what KT is talking about.

"Oh, that's right! Joy did tell me that she took classes during the summer. I didn't know that this was one of the meditations" Mara says. They all take a sigh of relief.

"Well goodnight" says Mara as she walks through the door.

"Whew, nice save" says Eddie. Patricia stops talking in her sleep and falls back into bed. Eddie covers her with her blankets and kisses her on the forehead.

"Beware of the watchers? What's that supposed to mean?" Asks Amber.

"We'll find out tomorrow". Eddie puts one hand over his right eye. The others follow.

"Sibuna" says everyone. Eddie walk back to his room while the girls go back to sleep.

The next day, everyone is in Mr. Winkler's class. Mr. Winkler walks in.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Winkler. Some of you may know me and some of you may not know me but overall I'm going to be your history teacher this year. Now today we will start off with a group assignment. Everybody please get in to pairs". Everybody follows his instructions. Jerome pairs up with Alfie, Eddie pairs up with Patricia and Amber pairs up with Willow. Nina get's up to try and pair up with Fabian but Mara intercepts her. When she sees that, she groups up with KT and Joy.

"Now, your first assignment is to pick any topic in Egyptian history and create a diagram, slideshow or video, But here's where it get's interesting. The pair with the best project will receive a £200 gift card to a store of their choice"

"I'm I the only one who finds it unfair that brainiac #1 and brainiac #2 are paired together?" says Jerome. Mara looks at Jerome with an annoyed face. Fabian notices Mara's facial expressions.

"Am I number one or you?" says Fabian. Mara snaps out of it and laughs. The bell rings and everybody leaves class except Patricia and Joy. They both walk up towards Mr. Winkler.

"Yes girls, how can I help you?" asks Mr. Winkler

"You told us that you were dying" says Patricia. Mr. Winkler looks at Joy and Patricia suspiciously.

"I'm sorry but when did I tell you that?" asks Mr. Winkler

"3 years ago" says Joy.

"If I had told you that I was dying I apologize but I don't at all remember telling you that". Joy and Patricia look at each other with confused faces.

"Um quick question, what do you know about Victor?" asks Patricia

"I know that he's the care taker over at Anubis house"

"No, we mean the other stuff; you know the elixir of life…"

"An elixir of life? Why that just sounds rather silly". Patricia and Joy look at each other even more suspiciously and walk out of the class room.

"Mr. Winkler has totally lost it" says Patricia

"I know… you don't think Victor did something to him to make him forget do you?" asks Joy

"It wouldn't' surprise me" says Patricia. As they walk further down the hallway Patricia notices a man looking inside through a window. As she looks away for a quick second she sees that the man is gone. Meanwhile back at Anubis house Nina, Amber and Fabian are in the secret study looking for clues.

"I found something!" says Nina. She picks up an old journal and sets it down on a table. Amber and Fabian stand next to her.

"It's an old diary from Sarah" says Fabian. He picks up the book and starts searching through pages and finds the page where part of the entry was ripped out.

"That's where the entry was ripped out" says Nina.

"And it's still in Latin" says Amber. Fabian closes the book

"Come on, well asks Mara if she can translate it" says Fabian. Amber presses the button on the wall to let them out of the study but it only opens up a little bit

"What's wrong with the door?" asks Amber.

"What do you mean?" asks Nina

"It's not moving"

"It must be stuck, Fabian try pushing it". Fabian tries pushing the door open but it doesn't move.

"Great, now we're stuck in here" says Nina.

"Well why don't we just go through the library?" asks Amber.

"We can't, there's people in there" says Fabian. They hear multiple people come down the stairs.

"Welcome back to the society!" says Victor

"The society?" whispers Amber. Nina get's a vision and sees the secret society draining Eddie of his Osirian powers


	10. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 4

Patricia and Eddie sit in the dining area together listening to music. Joy walks in and approaches them.

"So, guess which couple is joining me and Jerome tonight" says Joy. She didn't realize that they couldn't hear her until they didn't reply. Joy banged her hand on the table repeatedly to get their attention. Startled by the constant banging, Patricia and Eddie take off their headphones.

"As I was saying, you two have the honor of coming with me and Jerome on a date tonight" says Joy. Eddie looks at Joy with a confused expression on his face.

"Wouldn't that be weird having me and Patricia there?" asks Eddie.

"She means a double date, doofus" says Patricia.

"So is that a yes?" asks Joy.

"Well, I-uh…" says Eddie. Joy cuts him off

"Come on! Jerome's already made the reservations for 4, and you guys haven't been on a date ever since school started again" says Joy. Joy begins to look at them with puppy dog eyes and begins to quiver her lip.

"Please" said Joy desperately. Eddie and Patricia exchange agreeing looks.

"I guess it could be fun. But since when is Jerome the type of person who makes reservations?" asks Patricia. Joy nonchalantly looks around the room.

"Well, he-he's not but after some…convincing he was all up for it" says Joy. She quickly runs out the room to avoid other questions.

"Wait, what kind of convincing?" says Patricia.

_A few hours later_

Eddie and Jerome stand in the lobby waiting for Patricia and Joy.

"So where we going?" asks Eddie

"I think it's some place called "Piccolino", Joy picked it out" says Jerome.

"Piccolino? That place is really expensive!" says Eddie. Jerome looks at Eddie concernedly.

"How expensive?" asks Jerome.

"Let's just say you better hope there's a bottomless hole of money in your wallet" says Eddie. Jerome runs his hands through his hair in angst. Joy and Patricia walk down the stairs. Patricia walks towards Eddie and Joy walks towards Jerome.

"Yacker, you look great!" says Eddie. Patricia examines Eddie from head to toe

"You clean up nicely too, Weaselface" says Patricia. Eddie gets a mind message from Nina telling him to help them out of the antechamber.

"Uh, I'll be right back" says Eddie.

"Where you going?" asks Patricia

"I uh, left my…wallet in the kitchen" says Eddie.

"You don't have to get your wallet, I'm paying for the whole thing " Jerome says. Joy hugs Jerome while Jerome mouths the words "go get your wallet" to Eddie.

"I just wanna make sure I have it on me" says Eddie. He runs to the kitchen and uses Nina's locket to open the secret passage way. He gets down to the cellar and runs towards the slightly open bookcase

"Are you guys alright?" asks Eddie

"No, were not alright! I had a nail appointment 2 hours ago with one of the best nail artists in the UK and now it's going to cost me even more to get another one after this!" yells Amber. Eddie grabs the open side of the bookcase.

"Alright, Fabian on 3 we pull alright?" says Eddie. Fabian grabs the other side of the open side of the bookcase.

"1…2…3!" shouts Eddie. Fabian and Eddie pull as hard as they can on the bookcase until it finally opens and a wooden block comes flying out and hits Fabian in the head.

"Ow!" exclaims Fabian.

"Are you ok?" asks Nina.

"Yeah, I get wooden blacks hurled at me all the time" says Fabian. Nina picks up the block and looks at the bookcase.

"That's weird, this came out of the bookcase yet there's no part of the bookcase that looks broken off" says Nina.

"You think someone might have purposely locked you guys in there?"

"Why are so nicely dressed?" asks Amber. Eddie looks down at his clothes.

"Oh, me, Patricia, Jerome and Joy are going on a double date" says Eddie

"So, they're upstairs waiting for you right now?" asks Nina.

"Oh yeah!" exclaims Eddie as he runs back through the secret passage. Fabian , Amber and Nina quickly follow behind. Eddie reaches Patricia, Joy and Jerome back in the lobby.

"That took longer than I thought it would, did you find it?" asks Patricia. Eddie pulls his wallet out of his back pocket to show that he found it.

"Why are your hands so dusty?" asks Joy. Eddie looks down at his hands

"Oh, it-uh… fell behind the fridge" says Eddie. As he tries to rush them out of the house. Nina, Fabian and Amber come out of the kitchen and KT comes down the stairs.

"Where have you guys been?" asks KT.

"We were locked in the antechamber" says Fabian

"What? How?" asks KT

"Someone jammed a wooden block onto the bookcase so it wouldn't open" says Nina

"Who would do something like that?" asks KT.

"Probably the same person who knows about sibuna" says Amber.

"Anyway I'm tired so I think I'm just gonna go to bed" Says Nina

"Me too" says Amber. They begin to walk up the stairs and to their rooms.

"Oh, Amber, some French lady called and said you missed you appointment " says KT.

"Don't remind me!" says Amber angrily. Fabian looks around the lobby and notices a receipt on the floor for a bag of wooden blocks.


	11. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 4 part 2

Mara sits in her room, with Willow, on her laptop studying for her Egyptian history project. She scrolls through the website and finds an article on the Egyptian goddess Isis. She clicks on a picture of Isis when she notices her wearing a necklace that looked very familiar. Willow get's up from her bed, puts on her headphones and starts weirdly dancing to her soothing music. Fabian knocks on the door

"Come in!" says Mara. Fabian walks into the room and plops himself down next to Mara.

"Did you find a topic for our project as yet?" asks Fabian.

"I might have. What do you think about doing our project on Isis?" asks Mara

"The protector of the dead?" asks Fabian

"Yeah, I mean she wasn't just the protector of the dead, she was Osiris's wife… and sister, and she is believed to be the most powerful goddess"

"I guess doing a project on her wouldn't be such a bad idea" says Fabian. Fabian looks over to Willow and sees her weirdly dancing.

"Um, what's willow doing?" asks Fabian as he tries to hold in his laugh.

"She claims to be doing a cleansing dance to clear the room of bad spirits"

"Didn't she do that yesterday?" asks Fabian

"Apparently this one does it faster" says Mara. Fabian get's up from her bed

"Well then, I'll take some notes on Isis and we can compare notes, say… tomorrow evening?" asks Fabian.

"Sure" says Mara. Fabian walks out the door and closes it. Mara eyeballs the necklace that Isis was wearing in the picture. She ponders about it for a while and then closes her laptop. She gets up from her bed and pulls out a white box with purple polka dots underneath her bed that marks "gifts from family". She sits on the bed and places the box in front of her. She opens the box and searches through it. Her hand touches something that resembles the feel of a rope. She slowly pulls it out of the box and notices the amulet; the same amulet that Isis was wearing in the picture. Willow turns around and notices the amulet

"Ooo, that's really pretty" says willow. She puts her headphones around her neck and sits next to Mara to get a better look at it.

"It use to be my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she passed away" says Mara.

"Where'd she buy it from?" asks Willow

"It's actually a family heirloom… do you have a chain? Preferably a silver one?" says Mara. Willow get's up, walks towards her jewelry box and opens it. She searches through while Mara takes the amulet off of the rope. Willow finally finds a silver chain and gives it to Mara. Mara puts the amulet on the chain and puts the necklace around her neck.

"How does it look?" asks Mara.

"It looks nice on you" says Willow. Joy runs in, closes the door and lies against it in awe. Mara looks at her and smiles

"I take it the date went well?" asks Mara

"The food was amazing, the restaurant was amazing, the live music was amazing, all of it was just simply…" says Joy

"Amazing?" asks Willow. Joy spins around happily.

"Ah yes! Well up until the point where we didn't have enough money do so we had to dine and dash" says Joy. She sits down on her bed nonchalantly.

"Wait, you guys didn't pay?" asks Mara.

"Yes, but the place didn't even have security or camera's so it was pretty easy" says Joy. She looks at Mara's necklace.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" asks Joy

"My grandmother gave it to me" says Mara.

"Well I can't wait to borrow it!" says Joy

"Wait what?" says Mara

"Come on! I let you borrow my favorite pair of earrings the other day, which you still didn't give back yet!"

"I'll think about it"

"Wait a minute… your wearing them right now!" exclaims Joy. Mara takes of the earrings and hands it back to Joy. She sits back down on her bed and holds on to the amulet thinking about how Isis had the same one.


	12. House of Anubis Season 4 Ep 4 part 3

Everyone sits in class, waiting for their teacher to arrive. The Sibuna gang all sit together while. Mara, Joy, Willow and Jerome sit on the othe side of the classroom. walks inside the classroom with a new student.  
"Settle down class, we have a new student" says Mr. Winkler. The class quiets down and they all sit back down in their seats.  
"This is Daniel Robbinson" says Mr. Winkler.  
"Hello" says Daniel.  
"Yes! it's not another patronizing american!" exclaims Patricia. Nina, Eddie and Kt all scowl at Patricia.  
"not that i don't love you guys" says Patricia.  
"thank you for that...abrupt welcome Patricia. Anyway i do hope you all will do you very best to make him feel welcome" says Mr. Winkler. Daniel takes a seat right behind KT. KT turns around towards him.  
"Hi, i'm KT" says KT.  
"Ah, so you must be one of those patronizing american's that girl, patricia, was talking about"  
"yeah, Patricia's not too fond of newbies, but she'll grow on you" says KT. KT turns back around to her desk for a brief second and then turns back.  
"oh, and a word of advice, make sure when your talking to Patricia, their aren't any liquids around"  
"i'll keep that in mind" says Daniel  
"so what house are you staying in?" asks KT  
"uh, i think it's Isis house?" says Daniel  
"oh, that's not too far from Anubis house, you should stop by, i'll introduce you to some people" says KT  
"i'll keep that in mind aswell...KT" says Daniel. KT grins and turn back to her desk. Nina and Eddie both have a vision of somebody yelling for help inside the tunnels. They both snap out of it. Nina looks back at Eddie and they both exchange concerned faces.


	13. House of Anubis Season 3 Ep 5

As soon as school ends Eddie and Nina run back to Anubis house. They had to investigate who was screaming for help in the tunnels. They pass by Amber and Willow on their way home. Nina's locket accidentally falls on the ground.  
"Hey guys, where are you...going?" Willow asks as they pass her.  
"That was weird" says Amber. Amber sees the locket on the ground and picks it up. She knew that if they were running to the house that quickly, it had to involve sibuna. She picks the locket and looks down at her and Willow's shoes.  
"Willow switch shoes with me!" says Amber.  
"What? Why?" asks Willow.  
"Because i can't run in these shoes! Hurry!" says Amber. They begin to quickly takes off their shoes and put on the other's shoes.  
"Squee! i'm wearing Amber Millington's shoes!" Exclaims Willow. Amber finnishes putting on Willow's shoes. She runs as fast as she can towards Anubis House. Nina and Eddie arrive at Anubis house and head straight for the kitchen.  
"Quick Nina, give me your locket" says Eddie. Nina reaches for her necklace but realizes it's not around her neck.  
"Where is it? Eddie i can't find it!" says Nina worriedly. Amber walks into the kitchen.  
"Ok, you two oh me an apology" says Amber.  
"for what?" asks Eddie.  
"For making me run, running leads to sweating and sweating leads to pimples and Millington's don't get pimples!" says Amber. She gives Eddie Nina's locket. Eddie uses it to open the secret passage way. All three of them go down into the tunnels.  
"ok, can someoone explain to me why we're down here?" asks Amber.  
"Eddie and i both had a vision, someone was down here screaming for help" Says Nina  
"Well was it someone in sibuna?" asks Amber  
"We don't know" says Eddie.  
"Help!" someone screams. Eddie, Nina and Amber all run towards the screaming. Once they arrive the realize the person screaming is Mara.  
"Mara?" says Eddie. Mara turns around and sees Eddie, Nina and Amber. She hugs them in relief.  
"Oh, thank goodness you guys found me" says Mara  
"Mara, how did you get down here?" asks Nina  
"That's the thing, i have no idea" at this one point i was in the girl's toilets and school and then the next i was here. Nina looks down at Mara's necklace.  
"Mara, where did you get that necklace?" asks Nina.  
"it was a family heirloom, why?" says Mara. Nina takes Amber and Eddie off to the side.  
"what wrong?" asks Eddie.  
"Sarah, told me about that amulet, it belonged to the egyptian goddess Isis" Says Nina.  
"then how does Mara have it?" asks Amber.  
"i don't know but where going to have to figure it out sooner or later" says Nina.  
"ahem, does anyone know the way out of here?" asks Mara. Amber grabs Mara's hand.  
"Your in for a wild ride Mara Jaffray" says Amber. They all walk down towards the bookcase entrance.  
"So these tunnels lead under the whole campus?" asks Mara  
"yep" says Amber  
"oh, so then how did you guys find out about this?" asks Mara. They all stop walking and try to figure out an explanation.  
" We were uh, sneaking around in the cellars and we saw this shelf, and it had number at the top of it" Says Eddie.  
"yeah, and then we started playing around with the number and the shelf, revealed a secret antechamber. And we we're all guys like "whaaat? a secret antechamber? how long has this been here?" says Nina, trying very hard to hide sibuna's secrets from Mara.  
"so then i pulled out a book from the bookcase in the antechamber and it lead to these tunnels" says Amber, proudly becuase she didn't have to lie.  
"wow, does victor know about this? does the Mr. sweet know about this" asks Mara.  
" no, which is why we have to keep it a secret" says Nina. They enter the antechamber.  
"well don't worry, i can keep a secret" says Mara. Eddie hears talking from within the cellar  
"shh,i think victor's in the cellar" whispers Eddie. He looks through the hole in thee shelf and sees a bunch of people in the cellar in robes chanting.  
"Let me see" says Nina. Eddie moves out of the way and Nina looks through the hole in the shelf. she sees the secret society chanting in the cellar.  
" Amber, it's the secret society again" says Nina.  
"secret society?" asks Mara.  
"it's this society run by Victor" says Amber.  
"Victor runs a society? Let me see" says Mara.  
"You don't really wanna see it Mara, it's nothing special"  
"Please" beggs sighs and moves away from the peephole. Mara looks through it and scans the room.  
"I see , Mr. Winkler, and 3 other people i've never scene before", observes Mara. She stops scaning the room when she sees her dad in the room.  
"Mom?" says Mara worriedly. Nina, Eddie and Amber all look at each other with confused faces.  
"Huddle up" says Eddie. Amber, Nina and Eddie all get into a huddle.  
"ok, so she's been in the tunnels, she has and amulet from Isis and her mom's in the secret society. Should we tell her?" asks Eddie.  
"No way, there's too many people in sibuna already" Says Amber.  
"But what if we use her as a sibuna temp?" asks Nina.  
"Eddie use to be a sibuna temp and look how that worked out" says Amber.  
"Look, everybody knows except her, Willow and Jerome." Says Eddie  
"Actually, Jerome was in sibuna for a while" says Nina. Mara looks away from the peephole and sees them huddled up.  
"why are you guys in a huddle?" asks Mara. They break their huddle.  
"Mara, we need to tell you something" Says Amber. The secret Society starts chanting.  
"what's going on?" asks Nina. She walks towards the peephole. She sees victor putting in the code on top of the shelf.  
"we have to go, now!" Nina says. Eddie pulls the book from the bookcase that reaveals the tunnels. They all go through it.  
"why are we back in here?" Asks Mara.  
"Victor's coming!" says Nina. They all run down to the crypt's entrance with Eddie in front and Nina, Amber and Mara following behind.  
"are you sure you know where you going?" asks Mara. Eddie facepalms himself.  
"i forgot that we need KT's key to open the door" says Eddie.  
"what about my locket?" says Nina  
"there's no place on the wall tat your lcoket fits into" says Eddie. He looks at the wall again and sees an engraving in the wall that looks like Mara's Amulet.  
"Mara...can i see your necklace for a second?" asks Eddie. Mara takes of her necklace and passes it up to Eddie. He puts the necklace near the engraving and it starts to glow. The entrance to the crypt opens up. and the all crawl through it.  
"ok, now where are we?" asks Mara. Nina begins to hear the words "chosen one" whispering in her head.  
"Do you guys hear that?" asks Nina.  
"Hear what?" asks Eddie. Eddie begins to hear the word "Osirian" whisper in his head.  
"k, now i think i hear it" says Eddie. Mara starts to look very confused.  
"Mara don't worry about it, it'll all make sense once i explain" says Amber. Mara begins to hear whispering in her head.  
"ok, now i hear it" says Mara. Nina and Eddie look a Mara with confused faces.  
" what do you hear?" asks Nina.  
"i don't know it's like people are trying to talk to me in my head" says Mara.  
"what are they saying" asks Eddie"  
"i think their saying...Tyet?"  
"what's a tyet?" asks Amber.  
"it's the symbol for the greek goddess Isis" says Mara.  
"And...it's the descendant of Isis" says Nina


	14. House of Anubis Season 3 Ep 5 part 2

The Sibuna gang all meet in the attic. Nina and Eddie start to pace back and forth, passing each other each time.  
"ok, can you guys stop pacing back and forth like a caged lion and tell us what's going on?" says Patrica. They stop pacing and sit down.  
"Ok so remember how Eddie and I were in such a hurry to get back to the house?" Says Nina.  
"Yeah, i haven't seen anyone run that fast since Alfie found out they were serving tacos in the cafeteria" says Fabian.  
"What can i say, i love tacos" says Alfie.  
"Well, Nina and i had a vison of someone screaming for help in the tunnels" says Eddie. Patricia nods her head trying to hold in her very slight jealousy.  
"Ahem!" exclaims Amber.  
"oh right, i dropped my locket on the way to the house and Amber came to the rescue" says Nina" says Nina.  
"so then we went into the tunnels and Mara was the one who was screaming for help" says Eddie.  
"Mara? how'd she even get down there?" asks KT.  
"that still remains a mystery" says Nina  
"Anyway we went to the antechamber but we were trapped in cause victor was holding a seret society meeting in the cellar. So we went into the crypt" says Eddie.  
"wait, but i have the key" says KT  
"Turns out your key's not the only thing that opens it. Mara's amulet does too" Says Nina  
"i knew that amulet looked sibuna-y, how'd she get it anyways?" asks KT.  
"she said it a family heirloom, but we didn't realize that the person who started handing it down was the greek goddess isis" says Eddie  
"wait, Mara's the descendant of Isis? that's what were... nevermind" says Fabian trying to hide the topic of his project from everyone.  
"so wait does that mean seh's like you guys?" asks Patricia  
"what do you mean?" asks Nina.  
"you know, your the chosen one, Eddie's the osirian..." says Patricia  
"i'm Frobisher's granddaughter" says KT.  
"no offense KT but all you got was a key, and all they got were special powers, i think i know who won here." says Patricia.  
"Anyway, we don't know if she's like Eddie and I but since she is the desendant we wanted to put it to a vote" says Nina  
"put what to a vote?" asks Alfie  
"if we should have Mara be a sibuna temp" says Eddie.  
"if you want mara to be a sibuna temp raise your hand" says Nina. Everyone raises their hand.  
"Nina, we've been wanting Mara in sibuna for years now. But there's something else we have to do" says Amber. She stands up  
"Alfie give me a beat" says Amber. Alfie begins to start beatboxing.  
"no, something more... presidential" says Amber. Alfie obeys her order.  
"As you all know, we have illegal sibuna members in here and their names are Eddie Miller, and KT rush" says Amber  
"wait how are we illegal sibuna members?" asks Eddie  
"you guys never did the initiation ceremony" says Amber. Nina, Fabian, Patrica and Alife all start to smile when they think about the ceremony.  
"as founder of sibuna, i declare that tomorrow afternoon Eddie Miller, KT Rush and Mara Jaffray shall all be initiated" says Amber. she puts one hand over her eye and everyone else follows.  
"Sibuna" says Everyone in unison. The grandfather clock begins to sound.  
"it's 10:00, you have 5 minutes precisely, and then i want to hear a pin drop!" yells victor.  
"i'll text you guys the information on where the ceremony shall take place" says Amber.  
"in the meanwhile, i'm gonna go see if Joy, Willow and Mara will let me spend the night in their room.  
"why? wouldn't you wanna stay in ours?" asks KT  
" i would but i'm gonna need to have to keep and eye on Mara for any signs of powers" says Nina. They all go to their rooms and Nina makes her way down towards Joy, Willow and Mara's room.


	15. House of Anubis Season 3 Ep 5 part 3

Willow skips around the school hallway with cards in her hand and a joyful smile on her face. She puts one of the cards in Nina's locker, then Patricia's then KT's. Amber stands at the end of the hallway watching Willow. Alfie notices Willow putting a note in his locker. He stands beside Amber.  
"what did willow just put in my locker? Wait its not our anniversary is it?!" says Alfie.  
"not that i know of, she's placing sibuna meeting cards in every sibuna members locker" says Amber.  
"oh, so wait then you would've had to tell her what the cards were" says Alfie. Amber smiles.  
"nope, she insisted to help me with them because she thinks i'm mad at her for dating you" says Amber.  
"and are you?" asks Alfie.  
"no, actually happy for you two" says Amber. Willow skips past Mara's locker  
"wait she just passed Mara's locker" says Alfie.  
"i know, Mara doesn't get a card because Nina and KT are escourting her to the meeting" says Amber.  
"well i must say, very nice plan" says Alfie. Amber puts out her hand for a high five. Alfie high fives her and walks off. Amber reamins standing at the end of the hallway to see how her plan unfolds. Nina and KT approach their locker and the card falls out. They read the card and smile. The card states when and were the sibuna meeting would take place. Nina and KT's cards have specific orders to get Mara into coming to the meeting. Mara approaches her locker and Nina and KT walks towards her.  
"hey Mara,you know i just realized that us 3 have never hung out together" says Nina.  
"well i guess we could..." says Mara before she gets cut off by KT.  
"great, we'll hang out after school then" says KT. Nina and KT both walk towards Amber. Amber puts out both of her hands and Nina and KT both slap of them.  
AFTER SCHOOL  
Everyone in the sibuna gang except Nina and KT meet in the woods for the sibuna meeting. KT and Nina both escourt a blindfolded Mara to the meeting.  
"where are you guys taking me?" asks Mara.  
"it's just a few more steps" says KT.  
"a few more steps from what?" asks Mara. They reach the meeting.  
"ok, you can take off your blindfold now" says Nina. Mara takes off her blindfold and scans the area.  
"is this some sort of intervention?" asks Mara. Amber sits on the pimped out tractor that Alfie got her 2 years ago.  
"Members of sibuna, I Amber Millington..." says Amber before she gets cut off by Mara  
"wait what's sibuna?" asks Mara. Amber sighs.  
"oh right, i should've started with that. Long story short, Sibuna is a group of Anubis residents who solve the mysteries of Anubis house. And we've saved the world a couple of times"  
"wait, is this were you guys go off to every now and then?" asks Mara.  
"well no, sometimes we meet in the antechamber but we mostly meet in the attic" says Fabian.  
"wait so who's in this society of yours?" asks Mara.  
"Well everyone here except you and ... oh, and Jerome has been in it"  
"wait a minute does everyone know about your secret club except Joy and I?" asks Mara.  
"well uh, actually Joy was in it aswell. But Willow doesn't know" says Patricia.  
"you know what, have your secret club, i've got studying to do" says Mara says as she leaves. Fabian runs after her.  
"Mara wait! look we need you to help us" says Fabian  
"all of a sudden you guys actually want me to help?" says Mara.  
"look i know we should've atleast told you about sibuna but too many people have gotten hurt. Nina, Joy and Alfie went missing, we all almost died, the list goes on" says Fabian.  
"ok but then why do you need me?" asks Mara.  
"cause your the descendant of Isis so you might be able to help us out" says Fabian.  
"what does me being her descendant have to do with anything?" asks Mara.  
"we don't know yet, but can you please atleast hear us out?" asks Fabian. Mara sighs deeply.  
"fine" says Mara nonchalantly. Fabian walks her back to the meeting area.  
"alright, as i was saying, members of sibuna, i Amber Millington have called this meeting to officialy initiate Eddie Miller, KT Rush, and Mara Jaffray. New Members of sibuna please step forward" says Amber. Eddie, KT and Mara all step forward.  
"i brought the gutair pick from the first rock concert i've ever been to" says Eddie.  
"KT?"  
"i brought a the first professional looking picture i ever took" says KT.  
"Mara"  
"well know i know why Nina asked me to bring something sentimental. i brought my first A+" says Mara  
"alright, now throw them into the fire!" says Amber. They all do so and take a step back. Amber puts her hand over her right eye and everyone except Mara follows. Mara looks around and sees everyone looking at her for not having her hand over her eye. She puts her hand over her eye but she puts her left hand on her left eye instead of her right hand on her right eye. Fabian uses his free hand and grabs Mara's right arm and brings it up to her eye. Mara sees what he's trying to tell her so she quickly puts her left hand down and covers her right eye with her right hand.  
"Sibuna!" says everyone. they all put their hands back at their side.  
"All done!" says Amber as she drives off on her tractor with KT's purse on the back of it.  
"Wait Amber my purse!" says KT as she runs after Amber. Patricia hugs Eddie.  
"welcome to sibuna...slimeball" says Patricia. Eddie slightly chuckles.  
"thanks...yacker" says Eddie. They kiss eachother and proceed back to Anubis house with Eddie's arm around Patricia's. Alfie follows behind them. Nina and Fabian both approach Mara.  
"welcome to sibuna" says Nina.  
"thank you, but their is one thing that i don't get. What's so special about me being the descendant of Isis?" asks Mara.  
"that's a talk that only Eddie and I can give you" says Nina. The three of them walk back to Anubis house. Mara runs back, takes a water bottle out of her bag and pours it on the fire.  
"never leave a fire unattended" says Mara. She walks back to Anubis house.


	16. House of Anubis Season 3 Ep 6

Daniel arrives at Anubis house. He looks around and starts looking at the mummy sarcophagus. Jerome passes by him.

"your that new kid right?" asks Jerome. Daniel stops what he's doing.

"first day back and i already have a nickname. Uh, do you know where KT is?" asks Daniel. Jerome smirks.

"uh KT! new kid's here!" shouts Jerome. KT comes down the stairs and Jerome goes into the living room.

"i guess you've met Jerome. I'll be right back, i'm just gonna get a few other people to introduce you to" says KT. She walks into the living room. Amber comes down the stairs and examines the new student.

"Amber Millington" says Amber as she puts out her hand. Daniel shakes it and notices her bracelet. She ended up keeping the bracelet used in the awakening ceremony.

"a woman with good taste in jewelry, i like that" says Daniel. Amber smiles.

"a man with any taste in jewelry, i like that" says Amber. KT comes out of the living room with Eddie and Patricia.

"hey Danny, this is Eddie and Patricia" says KT. He shakes both of their hands.

"you ready to go?" asks KT.

"go where" asks Amber.

"we were going to see a movie" says KT.

"would you mind if i came as well?" asks Amber.

"uh sure" says KT. Amber takes her coat off the coat hook. and they begin to leave the house.

"Oh and new kid, Patricia's taken just so you know" says Eddie. Daniel slightly chuckles.

"i had a feeling, but she's not exactly my type anyway" says Daniel as her looks over at Amber. They continue on to the movies. Meanwhile back at the house Joy and Jerome sit at the table on Jerome's laptop. Mara walks in and sees them.

"oh hey Mara, we're watching a movie, would you want to join?" asks Joy. Mara slightly laughs.

"no thanks, i wouldn't want to be a third wheel, but thanks for letting me know" says Mara. Joy continues watching the movie.

"oh hey joy, have you ever wonderd what the word "anubis" would sound like backwards?" asks Mara. Joy and Jerome both look at each other with confused looks.

"uh, i think it would sound somhing like sibuna" says Joy. Mara smiles.

"hey have you ever noticed that the stairs railing are in the shape of an eye?" asks Mara. She puts her right hand over her right eye.

"hey look at me, i'm the stair railing. oh hey, what did you say Anubis backwards sounded like?" asks Mara.

"sibuna...?" asks joy even more freaked out.

"oh that's right, sibuna!" says Mara with her hand over her eye. Mara begins to burst out laughing.

"oh joy, i can't do it anymore. I know about sibuna!" says Mara. Joy excitedly gets up from her chair and hugs Mara.

"finally! i don't have to lie to you anymore, Jerome get over here!" demands Joy. Jerome gets up and walks over towards them.

"Alright so what do you know? what don't you know? how did you find out?" asks Joy quickly.

"calm down, i'm only a sibuna temp which means sometimes i'll go to meetings and i'll help out whenever they need me to" says Mara.

"just make sure you watch out for the bad guys, Trudy, Patricia and I have all been kidnapped by the same guy already" says Jerome.

"Trudy? What does Trudy have to do with all of this?" asks Mara.

"long story short, the article you wrote on vera a few years ago was true and it turned she was working for the guy who kidnapped them" says Joy.

"oh and this guy seems to have nine lives or something so if you hear anyone mention Rene Zeldman or Rufus Zeno, both are him" says Jerome. Mara sits down in ashtonishment.

"i'm starting to rethink this whole sibuna thing" Mara says jokingly. Meanwhile at the movie theater. Patricia and Eddie sit outside the theater where the movie is playing.

"Eddie, can we go back and watch the movie now?" asks Patricia.

"just a second" says Eddie. Patricia didn't know it as yet but he left the movie theater to buy her an anniversary present. Patricia notices the same man in a black hoodie she had been seeing for the past couple of days staring at her from across the lobby. She couldn't make out a face but she still knew it was the same person. The man walks away.

"i'll be right back" says Patricia. she gets up and starts following the man outside the cinema. The man tries to run away but Patricia catches up to him and pins him down on the ground.

"looks like the Muay Tai class i took with Joy was actually useful" Patricia says to herself. she removes the hood off of the man and looks him deep in the eyes.

"look i don't know who you are or where you from but if i catch you stalking me and my friends again i will report you to the police!" she threatens. The man pushes her off of him and runs away. Patricia makes her way back into the cinema as if nothing happend.

"everything ok?" asks Eddie. Patricia nods and they walk back into the theater. Meanwhile back at Anubis house. Nina sits in her room looking up at the stars from her window. Mara knocks on her door and walks in.

"Hi, hope you don't mind me coming in like this. Joy and Jerome are watching a movie and Willow's out with Alfie so i was hoping we could hang out or something" says Mara. Nina stops looking out her window and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Great, now i can tell you why we needed you in sibuna" says Nina. Mara sits down on a chair. and looks around Nina's room.

"looks like you've adjusted to living in the attic" says Mara. Nina smiles.

"yeah, i was gonna switch with Willow but i decided not to, but back to why we needed you in sibuna. As you know your the descendant of Isis which might not mean anything to you right now but once i tell you about Eddie and I" says Nina. Mara starts to look confused.

"you guys didn't date did you?" asks Mara.

"No, no definitely not, Eddie's like a brother to me. But like most brothers, Eddie is my protecter. You the first year i came here everyone was still wondering what had happened to Joy. But near the end of the year, we discovered that Joy went away because victor's secret society thought she was the chosen one." says Nina.

"was she?" asks Mara.

"No, actually i was and i still am. But what you don't know is that the chosen one posses special powers" says Nina.

"you have powers?" says Mara in non belief. Nina sends Mara a mind message

"yes i do" says Nina in Mara's mind. Mara starts to get slightly freaked out.

"ok, but what about Eddie?" asks Mara. Eddie walks in.

"i'm not to late for "the talk" am i?' asks Eddie. Nina smiles.

"nope, i already filled her in about the chosen one so now it's your turn to tell her about the osirian." says Nina. Eddie sits down next to Nina.

"how was the movie?" asks Mara.

"it might have been good, might have been bad. Patricia and i weren't really watching anyway. Mara and Nina both try to shake the image out of their heads.

"Anyway, i found out i was the osirian near the end of the year that i first came to this school and the osirian's main purpose is to protect the chosen one." says Eddie

"does the osirian have powers too?" asks Mara.

"yes i do" says Eddie in Mara's mind.

"ok, you guys have got to stop doing that" says Mara.

"so since your the descendant of Isis, it's possible that you might have powers as well" says Nina. Mara tries to send Nina a mind message but she just ends up looking constipated.

"Mara are you ok?" asks Eddie. Mara gives up and sighs.

"i was trying to send you a mind message but it didn't work out" says Mara. Nina brushes past Mara's leg and Eddie acciedently touches Nina's arm causing them all to have the same vision. They all have a vision of someone in a balck hoodie searching through Nina's room. They snap out of it.

"did you just see what i saw?" asks Mara. Nina and Eddie nod. Meanwhile the man in a black hoodie sits in an abandonned hotel room with candles lit all around.

"the girl caught up to me today, and she saw my face. I know i've failed but i won't stop trying. There's a new student who's already gained the trust of the Osirian and a Frobisher. This body is getting old and week, so i'm going to need a new one, Preferably his. I will not fail you this time. i will resurrect you... Aunt Senkhara.


End file.
